


A Prized Gold is A Poisoned Gold

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Playlists [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist that spans the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo from the day they met until the Battle of Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prized Gold is A Poisoned Gold

A Prized Gold is a Poisoned Gold - A playlist that spans the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo from the day they met until the Battle of Five Armies.

Lover of the Light - Mumford & Sons || Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen || Fool’s Gold - One Direction || King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men | What I wouldn’t Do - Serena Ryder || Now We Are Free - Hans Zimmer || Dreaming of Bag End - Howard Shore || No Sound but the Wind - Editors || High Hopes - Kodaline || Glitter & Gold - Rebecca Ferguson || Ghost Town - Bo Bruce || Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Lorde || No One’s Here to Sleep (ft. Bastille) - Naughty Boy || Broken Crown - Mumford & Sons || Misery - The Maine || Demons - Imagine Dragons || Howl - Florence + the Machine || Centuries - Fall Out Boy || Mountains - Biffy Clyro || Safe & Sound (ft The Civil Wars) - Taylor Swift || Give Me love - Ed Sheeran || Be Still - The Fray || Gorecki - Lamb || Into the West - Howard Shore & Annie Lennox || Tomorrow Will Be Kinder - The Secret Sisters || The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd

[8Tracks](http://8tracks.com/clumsyangel97/a-prized-gold-is-a-poisoned-gold)

[Tumblr](http://clumsyangel97.tumblr.com/post/108363210962/a-prized-gold-is-a-poisoned-gold-a-playlist-that)


End file.
